Whims of fate
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: I return with my stories of Sam and Diane at the current time. On her return from vacation, Diane receives an interesting work proposal. What she will do ?. LAST CHAPTER NOW. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just appeared in LA. Sam and Diane had arrived the night before home from Jamaica. It had been a great holiday, enjoyed the most with his son Samuel and his future daughter, Tracy. They were delighted with the girlfriend of his son and very happy with the good relationship that had begun with the family of the girl. Certainly the engagement of their son with Tracy was taking overtones of a somewhat unusual formality some as young boys. However, Sam and Diane agreed not to interfere with how things between them were developed thereafter. Their own experience had taught them that the opinion of third parties in the relationship of a couple, was as negative as inadvisable.

Diane woke up first and looked at Sam sleeping on the other side of the bed. After so many years together and many vicissitudes, she was surprised sometimes the feelings so strong provoked by Sam in her. The love she felt for Sam was so deep that sometimes, like now, watching him, felt short of breath.

As if he were observed, Sam opened his eyes and discovered Diane with her eyes fixed on him, while in her lips a smile is outlined.

-Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well ?.-asked Sam-

The only response ,Diane came over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and then whispered:

-Well, but I feel a little sad ...

-Sad, why?

-I will miss Samuel again, it's been a magnificent vacations, and each time I find it harder part with him.

-Mother hen and her chick ...! -Sam said smiling as he drew her to him to hug her. If it makes you feel any better. I will say that I also miss him.

They felt empathy with respect to the feelings of their common child, kissed again, this time slower. Diane was comfortably resting on the arm of Sam, when she remembered had an appointment at noon in the editorial: Ryan and Derek had left a message on the answering notifying that they had to talk to her about an important issue.

Sam was a little disappointed lying in bed when Diane went towards the bath to get ready and go to this key event in the editorial. While Diane was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, she could not help turning in her head wondering what it was that Derek and Ryan would want.

She took the hair down, and a suit of blue jacket combined with a white blouse of short sleeve. In her neck a thin chain gilded with her initial.

Upon reaching the publisher, went to the office of Derek. Diane was speaking with the secretary of her brother in law, when the office door opened and Ryan looked her.

-Diane, honey! You are wonderful, as usual! ...The bronze-coloured one favors you -said Ryan- But do not stop there. Come in, come dear. We have much to talk about.

-What is it?- Diane tried unsuccessfully to investigate.

-Go ahead and you know ...

In office was Derek, imposing, was standing at the window of the office, with hands clasped behind his back, watching from that point the magnificent view of the city of LA like an eagle stalking its prey from above.

-Diane has arrived -Ryan said, breaking the silence in which Derek was plunged -

-Perfect, let's start! -Derek said with determination- Hello, Diane! Sit down, please.

Ryan and Diane sat at the table of Derek, as also did the same sitting in his chair.

-Good morning, Derek, -said Diane clumsily hiding her nerves and doubts.

-You wonder why we've called you here today, right? Derek said going straight to the point.

Yes. -she confirmed- I would like to know that I do here now...

Derek was given a few seconds to gather his thoughts and expose the right way. Diane watched uneasily. Ryan felt sorry for her. He loved her very much, almost like a sister.

-Quiet, Diane! There is nothing wrong, unlike it's very good. You will see..., we have restructured the company and has vacated the direction of our editorial in Boston. The former director was useless and also kept extramarital relations with his secretary at the expense of the publisher. Our lawyers are privy to sue him and notify the Treasury the alteration of our accounts to hands of this little guy….-said Derek-.

-What I paint in all this? -Diane inquired- I'm just a writer.

-I love your modesty, dear, -interrupted Ryan- but you're much more. We know that you are a graduate in Law, Art, Philosophy, Literature, that you can speak several languages ... But mostly you're a woman capable, determined and honest with your work, with the people around you and yourself. By not naming you've been an excellent award-winning screenwriter and sometimes like as a writer.

-Where do you want to go? - Diane was confused and flustered equally.-

-I swear that it isn't thing of mine because you're my sister in law...

-It was a thing of the Board ... - Ryan started to say, but he kept silent after Derek's glare.

-Yes, it is. The Council suggested your name to fill the vacancy of head of the delegation of our editorial in Boston. After reading your resume was accepted unanimously. You just need to accept.

Of course, as you can imagine, must return to Boston.

-Honestly ... I do not know what to say - said Diane visibly overwhelmed- ... I feel it is an honor that you have thought of me ...

-Think, Diane -began to argue Ryan-... is a unique opportunity in your career, come back to your hometown, you'd be with your son ...

-Stop it, Ryan - interrupted Derek- is not so easy. Also, I suppose that you will want to discuss it with my brother…

-Of course- said Diane grateful for their understanding- I would lie if I said that I'm not tempted, but I have to ask my husband. I must talk to Sam.

-I understand, but unfortunately do not have much time, -said Derek -You only have twenty four hours.

Diane got up and said goodbye to Derek and Ryan. When leaving the office, she headed for the elevator. As she walked down the long, elegant and carpeted hallway, she could feel his knees trembled. While down in the elevator, her mind could only think of one thing: How is it going to tell it to Sam?.

**Will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

When Samuel and Tracy returned from Jamaica, the first thing they did was to prepare the course was to begin shortly. Samuel had to go back to 'Cheers'. When they arrived, they all received the young couple happily. Near the end of the night, before closing, the gang of bar commented about their news and summer experiences. The most celebrated new was the one who gave them Frasier:

-… You will have noticed that Frederick is not here. The reason is that they are living together. It was a terrible decision because Lilith and Frederick clashed. It seemed a battle ... something like the D-day. Finally won my son, but Lilith does not give up easily, and I fear has not said her last word.

-But, your son is happy? Tracy asked.

-Oh yeah! Very happy. -Frasier said full of pride- Have their house across the river, just outside Cambridge. They want to be far enough away from his mother, but near the university, for Grace, because she continues to study.

-Did Fred found work? -Samuel asked.

-With his academic record? Are you kidding?- asked rhetorically Frasier- the offers of employment rained. Finally he´s working in a prestigious psychological cabinet, here in Boston. In addition, he is helping me to practise... If it follows the thing, I'll have to rename my office as "Crane and Son" ...

All of them congratulated Frasier by such good news.

When the bar was closed and returned home, Tracy was very quiet. She has lots of ideas and feelings that intersected with its comings and goings, as in a huge whirlwind. She was glad, for Frasier and Grace, but couldn´t help feel a little jealous, with "healthy envy", for the fact that, taking less time together, Fred and Grace had a good house, a good job, and, ultimately, a more stable life. Isn´t that she had complaint of her relationship with Samuel, but maybe, at that time, it seemed to her to be more "bohemian" . She was happy with Samuel. That summer had left obvious that were meant for each other, and both families had fitted so well. Maybe for all this, now she wanted more, needed more. On the other hand, she was aware of the youth of Samuel and she didn´t want to push him to something moreover formal, ...lest the cure would be worse than the disease. She decided, therefore, be silent, choke that desire, for the sake of her relationship with Samuel.

When they arrived to apartment, Tracy could feel suffocated in the confined space, She felt like a caged sparrow. Samuel realized something was wrong.

-Do you think of anything?. At the bar you were too distracted , when you were driving home very quiet, and now have a expression on your face as if you were to mourn... -Samuel said tenderly as intertwined his fingers with hers.-

-It's nothing ..- lied Tracy- ...maybe the jet lag, depression post vacation, or may not be anything, and just be a silly moment.

-You´re a bad liar -Samuel said with his charming smile-... but you're so pretty ...

He could not finish the sentence. Tracy pulled him towards her and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. That, ignited the spirit of Samuel that succumbed to her charms, ended up tangling his body with hers. They stayed until dawn. So Tracy drowned her desire to change their lives emulating to Frederick, dipping into the deep waters of their passion.

**Will continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

The flight attendant of American Airlines flight 202 from LA to Boston, welcomed the passengers, informing them of the flight and the weather and finally wished them a pleasant journey.

-Please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff...

Sam obeyed reluctantly wondering to himself what he was doing on that plane. The memories of his recent past gave him the answer.

It was a little over a month before, after returning from their vacation in Jamaica that Diane had a meeting with the publisher, with Ryan and his brother Derek. After that meeting, Diane returned home and told him what had proposed.

-What will you do? I can not ... We can not leave everything we have here... -Sam objected subtly- Here is our house, the bar, your writing career, our friends, lots of memories ...

-It is true -admitted Diane- But is a unique opportunity in my career, it's go a step further, and we would be near Samuel and Tracy. It would be wonderful! Do not you think ?.

-Oh yeah! -Sam said sarcastically-.- Say no more, we closed the house, I sell badly my car and the bar and we're off to Boston... so you can play the executive of high place standing.

-But ... What's gotten into you? -Diane replied annoyed, she did not expect so little understanding from Sam- Do not you like the idea of returning there with our son? You and I are from Boston, we met in 'Cheers', in fact we still have friends in the bar …

-Oh yeah! ….Some great friends. The same people who tried to ruin our relationship from the beginning, the people who was advising us to break twenty years ago, the same people who re-did their lives while I was languishing without knowing what you were doing without me in L.A during six years…

-You're a hypocrite! -Diane shouted angrily- I still remember last Christmas. You were excited about the surprise party they gave you ... when you retrieved 'Cheers' ... But that is not the question, truth? …It is neither for Cheers's gang nor what they did in the past -Diane was about to break into tears- I know you, I think there's something more. I'm disappointed. I have always found in you your support and understanding, and now …

Diane began to mourn. Sam never been able to withstand Diane´s tears into her beautiful and big eyes. Someone was going to pay for that. He grabbed his jacket the Red Sox, the keys to his car, and left angry by the door of his house.

A few minutes later Sam burst like a whirlwind in the office of his brother.

-What the hell are you doing with Diane?!-Sam broke in screaming.-

-Leave us to alone, Sta. Baker -said Derek to his secretary containing his anger- I think my polite brother and I are going to have some words.

The secretary quickly and diligently obeyed and left the office. When the door closed with a soft click, the storm broke.

-Can I know what you're accusing me? ...as you came in that way into my office ? you forgot knock before entering as Mom taught us? -Derek shouted angrily.-

-What were you thinking when you proposed the post of direction to Diane? Sure, like you threw your life away for the sake of your professional success, you thought: let's sink the life of the poor Sam giving just in the waterline.!

-That is not true, asshole !. You've never seen beyond your nose. You're a smart man, but your problem is you get confused easily...

-That I get confused?! -rhetorically said Sam- if Diane is going to Boston, would have to live there.

-Yes, true- confirmed Derek.

\- You want to say me what we would do with the house, the car and the bar? -Sam said angrily- Because of course we will not live apart. Furthermore, why Diane?

Derek smiled as he lowered his head before answering.

-I'll repeat -said Derek with amused face-… You're an asshole. You had a relationship for five years before your first separation, and now you carry twenty years of happy marriage and you still wonder why? …Just because she´s brilliant. Diane has all the ingredients for the post: intelligence, tenacity, university preparation, wisdom, spirit of excellence ... without forgetting her beauty and elegance.

-Yes, that is true!... -admitted Sam-... but here we made our life and ...

-I know, Sam. And you should not worry... You don´t have to sell anything…

-Ah! Do Not?

-No. You´ll see. Your bar, 'Home Run, you need someone to manage it. In the Corporation have people specialized in business management . I can send expert someone to direct your bar your bar and he you will present accounts as you require.

-And the house and car? -Sam asked.

-Nor is it an obstacle. If you want, I can make you install a security system with monitoring 24H. With respect to the car, I can also make you send it to Boston. I confess, I either would not separate of this jewel of car. In addition, Sam, this will be temporary. Within some time, you could go back to LA.

-You see everything very easy, Derek- said Sam-

-It is not difficult, Sam, in addition in Boston you have a flat...,isn´t it?

-Yeah, The maiden apartment of Diane.

Sam had run out of arguments.

-Now you might go with your wife and make up with her.. Something tells me that you have discussed unnecessarily -Derek said-

When Sam left crestfallen, Derek returned to say:

\- And just so you know, I have not had anything to do with it. It was all a thing of the Council. Your wife shines and dazzled them. You should be proud of Diane instead of thinking selfishly, arguing with her and then to come like a fool to my office.

Sam felt remorse at that time.

-I ... do not know what to say ... I'm sorry and thank you ... I'm going ... Goodbye.

And now he was there, on the plane, sitting in the business class American Airlines Flight 202 bound for Boston next to a smiling Diane.

**More to come soon**


	4. Capítulo 4

The cold autumn was gradually invading the city of Boston. Not long before, Halloween pumpkins were gone from the windows of shops and restaurants. The red, green and yellow colored leaves adorned the tops of the trees and covered the ground the Boston Common, where squirrels was engaged in collecting dried fruits before the arrival of winter.

That evening, rang the doorbell cheerful in Samuel´s apartment. Tracy was the one that came before and opened the door.

Was her father Thomas, with his girlfriend, Lauryn.

-But, what a surprise! -Tracy was pleasantly surprised. What are you doing here?

-We had some business in Boston, and Lauryn and I think of doing a surprise visit to you. -Thomas said-. We interrupt something?

-What nonsense! -Samuel interjected- We were so happy to see you again. Coincidentally, my parents arrived tonight at Boston. They're gonna be here for a while.

-So let me reserve a table for dinner -said Thomas. What do you think, 'Top of the Hub' or an exquisite dinner with dessert in 'Cheescake Factory'?

-Any site will be fine dad -said Tracy very happy.

The dinner between the three couples was delicious. Sam and Diane, newcomers to Boston, were happy with the whole family. They began their new stage in their lives on the right foot.

After dinner, they accompanied to Sam and Diane to their home in Beacon Hill. When they reached to the house of Samuel and Tracy, Lauryn exploded with a joyous exclamation:

-I can no more! -said smiling while shared a smile full of complicity with Thomas. Tomorrow we have booked a big surprise that we presume you will love.

-What is it? -Tracy asked in an almost infantile way. Come Dad!, Tell me!

-No my girl ! -said Thomas smiling. Up to tomorrow you will not know it…

The impatience and excitement had to wait until the next morning. After breakfast, Thomas and Lauryn picked up to Samuel and Tracy. After crossing the city, they stopped at a lovely house with garage located in the exclusive neighborhood of Brookline. Stepping off the car, they approached the house.

-What means all this, Dad? -Tracy asked dam of emotion, though her heart could sense the answer.

-Tracy, is for you -replied with a wide smile. But you'd better come over and look. I think you'll like it.

They went and saw the house. It was a two-floors house with attic. It was beautiful, elegant, bright and welcoming. It could live comfortably a family of at least four members. Tracy enjoyed with everything. Samuel looked around smiling, but his dark eyes betrayed his true thoughts. In the end, Thomas discovered the surprise ending.

\- But there is more -said Thomas exultant. Look in the garage.

When they arrived they found a beautiful Audi Q3 dark gray. Tracy was beside herself, full of joy and happiness. Lauryn, Thomas and Tracy watched smiling; happy as parents who would see their children opening some presents by the Christmas tree decorated. Then, Samuel decided to express his disapproval to the situation.

-Excuse me- said Samuel with serious and grim face as he walked back into the house through the door connecting the garage to the kitchen.

-Wait a minute. Now I come -Tracy said his father and Lauryn while she went to the meeting with Samuel.

Once in the kitchen of the house, Tracy found Samuel supported by the sink, head bowed and with arms folded.

-Can you tell me what happened? -Tracy asked almost taunting.

-Nothing -Samuel replied in a cold and distant manner-.

-Nothing? That sounds like a joke on your lips. Nothing! -repeated rhetorically Tracy.

-Will you now make a plea, Mrs lawyer? -Samuel said with unfriendly tone.

\- You're going to mess with me? -Tracy said in surprise-... I don´t believe it.

-I know!- sorry, but is this house ... the car ... I don´t want .

-Why not? -Tracy said about to break into tears- I like it…

-Because doesn´t fit with our dream -Samuel said-.

-Well, -Tracy said angrily while eluded her some tear. It wasn´t our dream ... It was your dream …

At that time, the discussion was interrupted by the tall figure of Thomas coming through the kitchen door.

-Tracy -Thomas said in a quiet tone . You can leave Samuel and me alone..? It is time of that we have a conversation.

Tracy obeyed and left the room leaving alone the two men in her life. Thomas waited for her came out

-I want to have an honest conversation with you. Is it possible? -Thomas asked.

-Of course -Samuel said with aplomb.

-What I saw just now I did not like anything -said Thomas. What happened? Do you still love her? Do you feel pressured by all this? ...

-Thomas, in the space of time that I've known you, I've fond of you. I see you more than the father of Tracy, as someone closer, like family. Can I open my heart?

-Of course, you can speak with confidence -said Thomas grateful. Moreover, I'd appreciate it.

-You´ll see . Of course I love your daughter . I adore her . In the short year we've been together, I've been tempted to propose to her on more than one occasion, but I think we are very young, and I have nothing to offer her. I look forward the day when I can propose marriage really!

-I understand what you say... what I do not understand is why you have discussed with her…

-When we started living together, we decided to go to my apartment, I work at the bar to pay the rent and to be together ...

-Now I understand what you mean -Thomas interrupted Samuel. Making yourself...

-Basically -Samuel said. This house is beautiful. I thank you from the heart, seriously, it's very generous of you. But it´s away from the dream that she and I had once. I aspire to one day I can offer something, something that would be ours.

-You're a fighter, I'm not your father, but I hear you speak and make me feel proud. I think Tracy had reason when it was fixed in you. But do not turn your zeal of overcoming into pride. I was your age and I didn´t have the help that I try to offer. It was hard, very hard, believe me.. I even lost my Lois …

In that moment, A few knuckles were heard on the door of the kitchen.

\- We can go?. We have arrived -said Diane. We saw the door open and thought you were inside. Is very nice ...

-Yes, What a hut! -Sam said with his habitual good humor. There are many tiles in these soils to which we must polish... Is that right, Diane?

-Sam! -Diane protested- Do not be ordinary!

-Dad, Mom?, What are you doing here? -Samuel asked surprised at times.

-I informed them..Thomas clarified. I quoted here this morning to see the house.

-I do not see happy faces - remarked Diane. You are very serious ... Where are Lauryn and Tracy?

-In the garage -Thomas said. Then, he explained what happened to Samuel.

-I see -Diane said- I think we should talk with my son.

Thomas was silent, leaving talk to the parents of Samuel. The first to speak was Diane:

-This house is beautiful and cozy - Diane said very sure of herself. You can not live in any house. You must live in a house where your spirits harmonize with that of the house, and I have a feeling that here you fit... you would be very happy in this house. It is a unique opportunity that should thank Thomas.

-That's all very well, but the fact is that we, Tracy and I, can´t keep this house and car with my salary. You already do very much for me and I do not want to burden anyone else. I want to start from scratch. I want to get things slowly and by myself. Mom, you can understand me...You started working in a bar to not seek help from grandma...isn´t it?

-Listen, Samuel -Sam interjected. What you say is all well and good, but Coach also helped me to go out of the alcoholism and to extract forward "Cheers". I started thanks to Coach. You could go further if you accepted the help that Thomas and we will want to offer you.

-You? -Samuel was increasingly surprised.

-Yes, we three -said Diane. We will share the costs of this house and car to help you. By the way, I have not yet seen the car ...

-And one remark -said Sam. Your mother did not put to work in any bar, instead in MY BAR -Sam said with his best smile- I do not exactly paid her a fortune, but ... well, she was there working ... and you know why?, do you think for not asking for help from your grandmother?... Nope.

-So, why was, according to you? -Diane said.

-Because you were mad for me from the first day- said Sam full of pride.

-You're a cocky! -Diane said apparently upset, amid the laughter of the other three - How could you possibly say such things in front of your son and Thomas? Besides, that's not true.

-Ah! Not? -Sam said, still smiling.

-Not!- Diane said hastily -Well ... not at all ...

All burst out laughing again. Hearing the laughter, Lauryn and Tracy came in and joined the rest of the group. The laughter died down slowly when Samuel spoke again:

-Ok - This time I´ll admit your help -Samuel said. But hereinafter want you respect our plans and how we want to do things. No more aid. No more pressures. No more anything. OK ?. Tracy? Dad?, Mom? Thomas ?.

Everyone looked and nodded silently. -Thomas spoke:

-I think I can speak for everyone. It will be as you say, unless something unusual happens, of course. Now, if you'll let me, I´ll show the house to your parents.

While Thomas and Lauryn taught the house to Sam and Diane, Samuel took her arm to Tracy, separated from their parents.

-Sorry about earlier -said sheepishly Samuel- I didn't want to ruin the party.

Tracy looked smiling to Samuel - I know it, I've heard all through the door. So.. you've been tempted to marry me!?… Huuuh !, For when you want, I'll be ready and prepared to say yes.

Tracy and Samuel kissed each other.

-I think this house is perfect for us... as your mother says, do not you think? -Tracy said- What I did not understand very well is what saying your father about polishing the floor tiles….

-When we're alone I'll explain you. -Samuel said with an enigmatic smile-.

**Pay attention to last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

At night, in the apartment of Sam and Diane, Sam began to remember.

-Do you remember when we saw movies of Robert Mitchum together with Coach in this living-room? -Sam asked with nostalgia in his voice.

-Of course! -Diane said. She was sat next to Sam in the couch.

-Many memories! True? -Sam insisted.

-Yup! -Diane replied with growing nostalgia too. Sam, I know you love this house, but you better not get too comfortable.

-Why? -Sam asked surprised. We go back to LA?

-Is not that, Sam! It's because in a few days, we have to go and live in a house that has the Corporation for its executives. I got several to choose, and I chose one that is near the stadium Fenway Red Sox. I supposed that there you have many recollections also.

-And it´s not because then we will be closer to the boys? -Sam said as thinking highly.- I don´t care, anyway.

-Why do you say that? -Diane said with mock indignation.

-I don´t know -Sam replied. Maybe the fact we have talked endlessly about the house of Samuel with Thomas when we were in Jamaica?, or on the fact that, before coming to Boston, the father of Tracy confirmed us the direction of the new house and invited us?.

Diane laughed at being caught. Sam knew very well his wife. Sometimes it seemed as if he could read her mind.

-You win, Sam! - she said still laughing. You got me. But I warn you is a beautiful house. Not as great as that of the boys, but is elegant and cozy. It is a detached two-floors house and with Victorian style. It also has a small garden at the main entrance. You'll love.

-If you say. Will be good if we´re together.- Sam said sincere.- By the way. I do not apologized too by our discussion in LA.

-Leave it, Sam! -Diane said trying downplay that unfortunate incident.

-Not! -Sam really insisted. I behaved like a jerk selfish.

-Why, Sam? -Diane asked. You have always supported me in everything...

-I do not know ... Well, yes. -Sam said thoughtfully. For comfort. I was settled to our lifestyle in LA. In addition, we were very happy there. At first, when I went with you, before we were married, I took a little get used, but have been very happy years, the best in my life ... In LA we have everything, except Samuel, who is here studying. Perhaps, I felt a bit of fear of change of place, even though I love Boston with heart.

Diane smiled. At that moment she felt her heart exploded of love for her husband. Sam had been honest, and with his reasons had shown his deep love for her.

-Do not worry, honey. -said DIane. Here or in L A we will be happy. My happiness is with you, no matter where…You are wonderful, know it, truth?

Satisfied, Sam hugged and kissed passionately to Diane. If they had little time to be in that apartment, Sam was determined to make the most of those nights, like the first times he was with Diane there, where would have always their special place.


End file.
